Suna, mon amour
by Artifiz
Summary: "Ceci est mon histoire..." Un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter. "Quoi ? Ceci est notre histoire ! Voilà, t'es content !" OC.
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour les gens ! Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire suite aux deux gros bugs que j'ai eue avec mes deux précédentes. On peut appeler ça un nouveau départ en quelque sorte. Elle sera plutôt du genre Aventure, avec un peu d'Humour selon mes humeurs, malgré le titre… évocateur. Un chouia de romance vers les derniers chapitres, peut-être… ? Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle durera, mais elle sera divisée en deux grandes parties. _

_Je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture !_

**En vrac ! **Rien ne m'appartient (malheureusement…) sauf deux ou trois phrases sans queues ni têtes et les personnages les plus cinglés.

* * *

><p><strong>Partie I : Sous l'ombre du masque.<strong>

« Il y a des ennemis dans une vie dont il faut apprendre à se protéger. Soi-même en fait partie. »

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I : La vie est une bougie dans le vent. <strong>[1]

_« A l'époque, je vivais dans un avant-poste de l'armée sunan_[2]_, à la frontière du pays de la Rivière. Mes parents étaient pharmaciens dans l'unique cabinet du village. C'était un endroit pauvre qui vivait avec difficulté de l'élevage, en cohabitation avec les ninjas envoyés ici sur un coup de malchance. J'avais six ans alors et ma vie tenait uniquement entre les derniers pâturages des bêtes qui entouraient les dépôts d'armes. Cependant, un jour, l'horizon nous amena du Nord ce que les soldats appelaient avec enthousiasme : la relève. Parmi eux se trouvait un jeune juunin nommé Yûra qui devait prendre la responsabilité du camp. Je me souviens qu'à peine arrivé, il monta sur le haut de la faille qui séparait les deux territoires et qu'il observa le camp jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Lorsqu'il en redescendit, il donna les premiers ordres : ici, on ouvrirait une école… »_

OoO

La pièce dans laquelle on les avait réunis était plongée dans le noir. La seule lumière émanait des rares lampadaires dispersés le long du mur. Pas que le noir le dérangeait, non, mais c'était un peu effrayant, tout de même… Il n'était pas le seul à le penser, son voisin gardait obstinément la main serrée sur la poigne de son katana. _« Une arme bien trop belle pour qu'il puisse s'en servir correctement.. » _songea-t-il avec amusement. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet du jour.

De toute manière, le monde nukenin était bien trop imprévisible pour qu'un jugement fait à la va-vite se révèle correct du premier coup. Ne jamais sous-estimer ses adversaires ! C'était la règle numéro Un. Ou ne jamais se surestimer, ce qui revenait au même.

Il se cala confortablement sur sa chaise et déposa ses pieds sur la table circulaire. Plusieurs l'imitèrent, un peu plus crispés, les autres restaient près des murs, à lorgner la porte l'air de se demander en combien de secondes ils pourraient l'atteindre s'il s'agissait d'un traquenard. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Lui-même s'interrogeait sur les raisons de leur présence ici.

L'air de rien, il compta distraitement les ninjas amassés autour de l'unique meuble de la salle. Une dizaine… C'était beaucoup trop pour une simple mission de mercenaires ! En même temps, un frisson d'excitation secoua ses membres. _Non, décidemment, ce n'était pas normal._

Alors qu'il inspectait la pièce, son regard croisa celui d'un nukenin au bout de la salle. Les yeux dissimulés par un masque de porcelaine –Un masque de porcelaine ! N'importe quoi ! Même les ANBUs n'en faisaient plus !- il l'observait avec intérêt. _Je ne l'aime pas, _décida-t-il aussitôt en prenant un air nonchalant.

« - Alors, on dit vrai… susurra l'autre. Face-de-Camembert a vraiment réussi à attirer dans son antre le très célèbre Zéro… »

Il tiqua. Ce type connaissait son prénom… non, son surnom, plutôt. De plus, il semblait un peu plus au courant que lui de l'identité de leur commanditaire. Mais il n'était pas très malin. En une phrase soi-disant ironique, il venait de lui dévoiler plus de la moitié de son identité. _Un proche de notre hôte, vu son ton, un véritable pantin, un ninja d'opérette, son masque me l'indique, pas très dangereux. _Rien n'était innocent pour un nukenin.

« - A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-il d'un ton calme, pas le moins du monde stressé.

- Je suis Tori ! répondit l'intéressé avec arrogance. »

_Tori_… L'oiseau. C'était ridicule.

« - J'ai entendu parler de toi, constata Zero à regret. Il y a deux mois, tu as braqué les caisses du daimyo du pays du Bois. J'imagine que tu es fier de toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre, trancha-t-il. »

Ce fut tout. D'un signe de la main, il fit comprendre aux autres nukenins que la petite distraction était terminée. Gênés d'être pris en flagrant délit, ils se reculèrent brusquement. Habitué à ces réactions typiques, Zero soupira. Il aimerait tant qu'un jour, quelqu'un soit suffisamment intelligent pour lui tenir tête ! Mais son allure n'arrangeait pas les choses…

Zero était vêtu d'une ample combinaison noire et bouffante qui se resserrait au niveau des articulations. Elle n'était pas sans rappeler certaines modes du Pays du Vent. Une cape rouge entourait sa gorge et lui recouvrait le visage, ne laissant qu'une ouverte pour les yeux, d'un violet profond et laissant entrapercevoir un filet de peau basanée. Une ceinture de cuir attachait sa taille et retenait plusieurs fioles de poisons et quelques armes diverses. Un nunchaku[3] était attaché dans son dos. De petite taille, on pouvait deviner sous le tissu des muscles fins taillés pour la vitesse et la précision.

Comparé aux sacs à muscles qu'on pouvait croiser dans le métier, Zero n'avait rien pour faire peur. Mais l'aura secrète qui l'entourait terrifiait mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre. Ses techniques étaient créés pour tuer, cela se voyait, même si ses adversaires n'étaient plus là pour témoigner.

Un grincement sec le tira de ses pensées. Comme un seul homme, tous les nukenins se tournèrent vers la porte de bois qui venait de s'entrouvrir. Dans l'encadrement apparurent trois hommes. Celui du centre, sûrement le chef, était vêtu d'une toge rouge et avait le visage recouvert de sceaux complexes qui lui firent froid dans le dos. Il avait suffisamment étudié l'art des sceaux pour savoir qu'en placer à même le corps laissait des… _séquelles._

Qui était-il pour s'automutiler de la sorte ?

« - Amis nukenins, bonjour… » commença-t-il d'une voix calculée.

Zero haussa les sourcils, il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans sa voix… Comme un sifflement. Son physique l'était aussi : sa peau était presque jaunâtre sous les tracés noirs. _Face-de-Camembert… _il portait bien son sobriquet. Amusant…

Une sensation désagréable lui vrilla brusquement les tympans. A côté de lui, une jeune femme gémit, un filet de sueur coulant de son front.

« - J'imagine que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici… »

Quel idiot ! Ce n'était qu'un genjutsu d'ambiance ! Malheureusement pour lui, il aurait pu utiliser un déodorant pour refaire sa grotte, cela aurait eu autant d'effet. Il n'était pas redouté pour rien, après tout… _« Rupture ! » _

L'effet fut immédiat. Les ninjas, paralysés par la peur, se relevèrent brusquement et lui adressèrent des regards reconnaissants. En face de lui, Face-de-Camembert l'observait, surpris et vexé. Tant mieux pour lui !

« - Venons-en au fait, voulez-vous ? » provoqua Zero en fixant son regard dans celui jaune de son interlocuteur mystère.

Il aurait adoré que celui-ci trépigne de rage, mais il n'eut pas ce plaisir. Il se contenta d'ordonner à un de ses gardes de poser une carte sur la table, avec une poignée de pions de chôgi. Tous se penchèrent vers l'objet, et Face-de-Camembert reprit la parole, un peu plus détendu.

« - Trois ans ont passés depuis la troisième grande guerre ninja… »

* * *

><p>… et la vie continuait du côté des cinq grandes nations ninjas et des autres. Du haut de sa tour, Gaara du Désert, Kazekage de Suna, contemplait le désert avec une satisfaction mêlée de fausse modestie. Cet empire florissant qu'était devenu le Pays du Vent n'était-il pas dû en partie à lui ? Il était enfin devenu utile à quelqu'un, même si la fierté était une émotion encore un peu difficile à appréhender. Enfin, l'Histoire retiendrait son nom.<p>

Mais pour le moment, il avait du travail. Déçu, le rouquin se détourna de la vision de pur délice qu'offrait l'horizon et sauta d'un bond par l'ouverture qui reliait son bureau au toit. Il referma la trappe avec un claquement sec et s'intéressa aux tâches qui l'attendaient. Une pile de rapports à revoir, deux ou trois lettres bougonnes de Naruto et Lee, un avertissement du Conseil… Cela promettait d'être une journée tranquille…

Une boîte en plastique posée sur le coin de son bureau attira son attention. Un papier était plié en quatre dessus. Il l'ouvrit et aussitôt, l'écriture rapide de sa sœur lui sauta aux yeux.

_« Tu as encore raté le dîner, hier soir. Kazekage ou pas, on ne se laisse pas mourir de faim pour rien ! Si ce midi, tu n'es pas là, je ne sais pas ce que je te fais, mais ce sera terrible ! Temari._

_P.S : Je t'aime, petit frère.__ »_

La dernière phrase était soigneusement raturée, pourtant, le jeune homme la déchiffra facilement. Il sourit.

Un coup d'œil à l'unique horloge de la pièce lui indiqua ce qu'il savait déjà : 16h58 et aucune pause à son actif. Temari allait le tuer…

Dans la boîte, il trouva un reste d'hiyamugi[4], sûrement chipé par Kankûro. Il se saisit des couverts scotchés au couvercle et avala une bouchée en remerciant silencieusement son frère.

Parfois, il était vraiment content d'avoir ces deux cinglés comme famille.

OoO

Une brise légère souleva son chapeau de paille, et il l'écrasa sur sa tête avec colère. Ce geste, tellement machinale, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Combien de fois ses jeunes élèves avaient coursés l'accessoire démodé à travers les ruelles de Suna ? Une bonne centaine de fois, et tellement d'autres fois qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais voir. Ce n'était plus qu'une pensée un peu douloureuse aujourd'hui.

Un crissement sur le gravier le fit se retourner. Au loin, il vit Baki et son habituel air sévère le rejoindre en quelques enjambées. Il venait d'arriver lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire triste de son camarade. Du doigt, il désigna les fleurs posées sur la tombe nue.

« - Tu t'es encore ruiné pour rien, Katsumasa, reprocha le professeur.

- Tu ne sais rien ! contredit son ami. Comment réagirais-tu si c'était les prénoms de notre Kazekage, de Temari et de Kankûro qui étaient inscrits ici ? »

Baki ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se contenta de passer un bras sur l'épaule de son compagnon et de l'attirer loin du cimetière.

« - Allez, viens, c'est ma tournée… Je t'invite. »

* * *

><p>Les silhouettes fragiles d'une jeune femme et de son fils se découpaient sur les volets de cette maison anodine du pays de la Rivière. Assis sur un promontoire rocheux, Zero observait la scène, une boule au ventre alors que la mère se penchait pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son jeune enfant. La vie continuait malgré elle, inconsciente des dangers qui se déroulaient peut-être à moins d'un kilomètre de cette chambre…<p>

A trop jouer sans vraiment y faire attention, Zero finit par se couper avec le shuriken qu'il tenait en main. Un « Aie ! » peu discret brisa le silence la nuit pendant que le ninja enveloppait son doigt du tissu ample de ses vêtements. Il n'était vraiment pas doué lorsqu'il se perdait dans les méandres de son esprit tordu…

Considérant le sang qui s'écoulait de son doigt comme un appel, le nukenin se releva avec aisance et se détourna de la chaumière dont les lumières s'éteignaient une à une.

Le petit garçon observé à la volée d'une nuit suspecte venait de s'endormir depuis longtemps lorsqu'il franchit la frontière, un étrange rire coincé dans sa gorge…

* * *

><p>[1] Citation japonaise. Tous mes noms de chapitres seront dans le même style.<p>

[2] Noms donnés aux habitants de Suna. Il m'en fallait bien un !

[3] Arme ninja constituée de deux bâtonnés reliés par une chaîne.

[4] Udon (pâte sèche et blanche) servie en été avec une sauce froide et de l'eau.

* * *

><p><em>D'accord, j'avoue, pas beaucoup d'actions dans ce chapitre. Disons qu'il s'agit du chapitre-phare. Je devais absolument l'écrire pour mettre en place le reste de l'histoire.<em>

_Alors ? Une idée sur l'identité de Face-de-Camembert ?_

_Sur celle de Zero au passage ?_

_Une review ? * baffe de son subconscient * Aie !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Un nouveau chapitre de conclu ! Pas grand-chose de nouveau, sur celui-ci, à part l'apparition de quatre ninjas de Konoha qui prendront réellement de l'importance dans le chapitre suivant… A vos écrans !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre III : Ce qu'un homme ne dit pas est le sel de la conversation.<strong>

_« Lorsque ce fut à notre tour de lancer ce shuriken sur la cible à l'autre bout du terrain, je fus le premier à me porter volontaire. Maître Yûra m'avait littéralement subjugué, et j'étais incapable de détacher mes yeux de la sueur qui perlait sur son front et de son souffle saccadé qui trahissait malgré tout une maitrise totale de son corps. Il était en train de devenir mon idole. Bref, je pris la petite arme de fer et la projetait du mieux que je pus, suivant les indications de Maître Yûra. Ce fut un véritable échec. Notre professeur secoua la tête et annonça le nom suivant. Vexé, je m'enfuis de l'école sans demander mon reste. Mais j'étais borné : la nuit entière, je m'entrainai à manier ma fourchette dans ma chambre. Lorsque ma lampe à huile vola en éclats, je me couchai, satisfait. Le lendemain, j'en étais sûr et déterminé, j'allais en mettre plein la vue à Maître Yûra… »_

OoO

Les nuages filaient à vive-allure vers le sud. Shikamaru soupira et agita la main, comme pour écarter le souffle de vent qui balayait la zone sinistrée de la capitale. Malgré tout, cela lui rappelait Temari… Le jeune juunin se gifla mentalement. D'accord, la kunoichi de Suna était ravissante, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris à la regarder avec des yeux d'hommes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour fantasmer durant une mission classée A ! Heureusement, Hanabi venait de quitter le bâtiment de toile blanche qui servait d'infirmerie et se dirigeait vers lui. Shikamaru lui sourit gentiment, et la jeune adolescente lui répondit, un peu plus crispé.

« - On dénombre seulement trois morts et quelques intoxiqués… Rien de grave, assura l'héritière des Hyûga. Karin est en train de porter main forte aux médecins civils et Rock Lee… enfin, Lee s'est mis en tête de reconstruire tout le quartier avant la fin de la journée.

- Tu ne l'as pas empêché ? demanda le manipulateur d'ombre.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé, soupira la jeune ninja en secouant la tête. »

Shikamaru acquiesça, alors que plus loin, un ouvrier trop paresseux se faisait copieusement asticoter par un énergumène en combinaison verte qui débitait des idioties sur une certaine fougue de la jeunesse inébranlable…

« - Et du côté de la maison ? interrogea le chef d'équipe en désignant l'immense domaine carbonisé d'où était parti l'incendie, et le véritable objectif de leur venue. »

Il était inutile de le préciser aux soldats qui se hâtaient pour aider les blessés.

« - J'ai interrogé Pinku, la secrétaire du proprio. A part quelques curieux, elle n'a rien remarquée de particulier… (elle baissa alors la voix) mais j'ai retrouvée du sang, et avec Karin, nous avons réussi à détecter des traces de chakra dans l'air. On a utilisé des techniques ninjas, Shikamaru, et pas plus tard que la veille !

- Hum… »

Shikamaru détailla l'adolescente qui lui faisait face : comme son cousin, Hanabi était un génie en puissance. A à peine quinze ans, la demoiselle était passée juunin, et évoluait désormais sous les ordres de plusieurs de ses ainés, son préféré restant Shino pour une mystérieuse raison. Encore quelques missions, et elle aurait le talent nécessaire pour entrer dans la très secrète ANBU. Ses cheveux bruns flottaient dans le creux de ses reins et ses yeux vides étaient constamment sous l'influence du Byakugan. C'était flippant, quand même, mais sinon, elle était plutôt jolie.

Le must, reconnut Shikamaru, c'est quand Hanabi faisait équipe avec Karin. Les deux filles s'étant spécialisées dans l'art et la reconnaissance du chakra, elles avaient perfectionnés leurs techniques en équipe et étaient maintenant capable de reconnaître n'importe quel résidu de chakra dans l'air. Trois jours après une bataille, elles étaient presque capables de donner le panel entier des techniques utilisées.

Presque, car ça restait quand même des femmes et des femmes ne perdaient pas leur temps à dresser des inventaires ! Elles se contentaient d'indiquer l'heure du combat et repartaient aussi sec roucouler au bras de partenaires plus intéressants qu'un paquet d'archives à trier, au grand désespoir d'Izumo et Kotetsu… Des deux, Karin était la pire.

La rouquine convolait de conquêtes en conquêtes, rivalisant d'abord avec Ino avant que celle-ci ne se case finalement pour de bon avec Chôji. Ce jour-là, la blonde avait clairement fait comprendre à son amie qu'elle ne participerait plus à leurs jeux puérils. Karin était repartie désorientée chez elle.

De tous ses souvenirs, depuis que l'ex-esclave d'Orochimaru avait intégrée Konoha à la suite de la quatrième grande guerre (La Q2G, comme aimait dire Naruto), c'était la seule fois où elle avait l'air triste. Mais le lendemain, Ibiki Morino lui avait proposé de lui enseigner une nouvelle technique et la kunoichi avait balayé d'un éclat de rire tous ses soucis. Il faut dire que depuis que le chef de la section interrogatoires et tortures l'avait pris sous son aile afin de lui enseigner son savoir, les garçons évitaient le plus possible cette sadique à lunettes.

Conclusion ? C'était vachement galère d'avoir à la gérer dans son équipe, en plus de ce surexcité de Rock Lee et de cet iceberg d'Hanabi… Mais il s'était habitué.

Tsunade le faisait exprès : à chaque mission, elle lui collait les cas les plus compliqués et pouvait ricaner bêtement durant trente secondes sans s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas quitté la pièce. Galère…

Une tornade verte fit irruption dans son périmètre de sécurité. C'était Rock Lee, évidemment, qui se posta au garde-à-vous devant lui sous le regard blasé d'Hanabi.

« - Chef ! (Lee prenait un malin plaisir à l'appeler chef) Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé, chef ! »

Soupirant, Shikamaru suivit le resplendissant fauve de… il ne se souvenait même plus de l'ordre de ce surnom débile. Enfin, Shikamaru suivit l'expert en taijutsu jusqu'à un arbre imposant qui avait été miraculeusement épargné par les flammes. Le manipulateur d'ombres leva la tête et regarda le feuillage vert. _On pouvait apercevoir les nuages à travers…_

« - En bas, chef ! » cria Lee en lui saisissant les cheveux et en lui montrant du doigt le trésor qu'il venait de trouver.

A côté de lui, Hanabi fronça les sourcils.

« - C'est des traces de pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, approuva Lee, ravie. Et il y a des branches cassées plus loin. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit des incendiaires ! On les poursuit, chef ? La fougue de la jeunesse n'attend pas pour se délecter de la terreur des ennemis lors d'un véridique affrontement à mains nus et…

- Va me chercher Karin, Hanabi. On part dans cinq minutes, glissa Shikamaru, trop content d'avoir une excuse pour échapper à la prose démoniaque de Rock Lee. La kunoichi ne demanda pas son reste et fila à toutes jambes. Plus loin, Lee continuait de clamer à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'y avait rien de plus revigorant qu'un petit combat au clair de lune –il était presque midi- pour bien commencer la journée.

Shikamaru déglutit : son cerveau carburait à cent à l'heure. Il sentait qu'il allait en avoir besoin…

* * *

><p>De sa semelle, Raikiri écrasa les dernières cendres de leur feu de camp. Le bois noir craqua sous son pied. Plus loin, Zero écrivait avec frénésie sur un bout de parchemin. Bizarrement, alors que le message n'était que la conception d'un sceau complexe, il se sentait jaloux que l'attention du nukenin ne soit pas tournée entièrement vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour prendre la parole ? Après tout, c'était lui l'incruste…<p>

Son vœu fut rapidement exaucé, l'ainé du duo devant sentir le poids du regard sur lui, releva la tête et le dévisagea avec un petit sourire.

« - Oui ? interrogea-t-il, l'air de rien, portant l'exaspération de son voisin à son comble.

- Tu pourrais peut-être t'intéresser à moi, non ? Au lieu de rester ici, bien à l'aise et…

- Je connais Face-de-Camembert, coupa brusquement Zero.

- Hein ?

- Ou Manda, ou Yakushi, ou comme tu veux. »

Et il recommença à écrire sans un regard pour l'autre ninja, complétement largué.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? finit-il par demander, remis de sa surprise. »

Lui qui était persuadé que sa cible depuis plus de trois ans resterait tranquillement cachée… Voilà qu'un autre homme semblait le connaître. En même temps, depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ce trafic d'armes, il ne pouvait plus croire innocemment qu'il allait sagement se laisser attraper…

Raikiri serra les dents. Les choses se corsaient…

Un bourdonnement le tira de ses pensées. Les mains encore brûlantes du chakra utilisé, Zero venait d'envoyer dans les airs un scarabée à la carapace luisante, qui retenait avec ses pattes le bout de papier gribouillé d'encre. Raikiri n'osa pas poser de questions et observa l'insecte disparaître, avec la charge trop lourde pour lui coincé sous son ventre.

« - Et bien, répondit Zero avec un temps de retard. Pas plus tard qu'il y a une semaine… »

_[Flash-Back]_

_« - Zero ! »_

_ La voix rauque de Face-de-Camembert l'agaça d'avance. Qu'est-ce que ce type n'avait pas compris ? Dix minutes avaient à peine passées qu'il s'était levé, épargnant ses oreilles de l'entente des plans démoniaques –et complétement stupides- de son hôte qui s'était révélé, malgré son air sordide parfaitement naïf et trop ambitieux. _

_ Conquérir le monde ? Ah, ah, c'était quoi ça ? Un mauvais remake des plans sur la comète de Madara Uchiwa ? La quatrième guerre ninja venait de passer, mon pauvre vieux ! A part quelques ennuis sans importance de tous les jours, c'était fini depuis un bout de temps, les complots gigantissimes ! Il ne restait rien de l'Akatsuki, rien de cette fichue statue maudite et de nouveaux hôtes avaient été élus pour les démons restants. Le pays des bisounours, quoi…_

_ Sans compter que les ninjas survivants étaient de plus en plus coriaces et méfiants._

_« - Vous partez déjà ? siffla Face-de-Camembert avec un air reptilien qui le mit mal à l'aise._

_- Désolé, je vis très bien sous une demi-douzaine de nations sous ma coupe. C'est… comment dire ? Trop pour moi ! Je préfère rester un mercenaire de petite envergure ! Au moins, je suis sûr d'avoir le porte-monnaie toujours rempli ! »_

_ Un silence tomba un instant sur la grotte. Manda le rompit d'une phrase cinglante._

_« - J'ai des soldats, des armes, des repaires… Tu ne pourras m'ignorer bien longtemps ! »_

_ Tiens, il ne le vouvoie plus ?_

_ De la main, Zero désigna d'un geste large la bande de clowns qui les entouraient avec des yeux avides._

_« - Ces ivrognes ? Des soldats ? Ce ne sont pas des vrais ninjas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Lui (il désigna Tori), lui et lui (deux autres passèrent) ainsi que tout le reste, je pourrais les battre en deux temps, trois mouvements, du petit doigt !_

_- Qui te dit que ce sont eux, mes soldats ? »_

_ Zero tiqua, mais se reprit bien vite._

_« - Personne – je veux dire, personne de vraiment fort - ne te rejoindra…_

_- Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Ils n'auront bientôt plus le choix, et toi non plus… Alors, qu'attends-tu ? »_

_ Le nukenin prit un instant avant de répondre. Oui, qu'attendait-il ? Après tout, c'était une offre de choix ! Devenir lieutenant auprès de ce type, malgré tout le dégout qu'il lui inspirait, arrêter toutes ces pseudos-missions qui le répugnaient jour après jour, faire tomber le masque… La première fois depuis trois ans… Qu'attendait-il ?_

_ Il faillit dire oui. « Faillit » seulement. Zero secoua la tête, les dents serrées et se détourna._

_« - Je ne suis pas qu'un nukenin, articula-t-il en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Je suis plus que ça, je suis un ninja, mais envers et contre tout, un homme. Ce n'est qu'une facette de moi, comme toi tu possèdes les tiennes, mais nous gagnerons tous beaucoup à écouter celle-ci en particulier… Comme moi, en ce moment. Je refuse de me mêler à tes combines, Face-de-Camembert, dois-je pour cela rester aussi pitoyable toute ma vie. »_

_ L'air ahuri de Face-de-Camembert l'énerva._

_« - En clair, ça veut dire : je t'emmerde ! »_

_[Fin Flash-Back]_

Raikiri ne répondit rien. La dernière réplique de Zero resta flottante un moment dans l'air, puis s'évanouit rapidement, comme tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait ramenés avec elle. Comme tout nukenin qui se respecte, Raikiri avait appris à ne pas violer les moments de mélancolie qui pouvait les emporter à tout moment…

L'ombre d'un sourire défaillant, une mèche de cheveux clairs entre deux doigts, peut-être de la fumée s'échappant d'une maison ou le goût d'une lèvre sur les siennes… Lui aussi avait également son lot de souffrances à exorciser qu'il gardait pourtant précieusement au fond de ses tripes. Une boîte à objets qu'on ouvrait parfois avec la sensation de profaner un lieu sacré. Une boîte à tortures…

D'habitude, ces instants secrets pouvaient durer des heures. Aussi, il fut étonné quand Zero rigola, ce son incongru résonnant longtemps entre l'écorce des arbres qui les entouraient.

Il se surprit à se perdre dans les notes joyeuses, mais tellement menteuses, de ce rire.

OoO

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires en silence, prêt à repartir. Ensemble ? Bonne question, songea Zero en observant de dos son « coéquipier ». Un nukenin doit toujours rester seul, mais les exceptions sont tellement… exceptionnelles. Comment ne pas citer le célèbre duo d'artistes Sasori et Deidara qu'il avait aimé, haï et mal compris, certainement ?

C'était le seul qu'il avait réellement côtoyé, et encore, de loin. Il était là lorsque ces deux énergumènes à nuages rouges envahirent Suna et enlevèrent le Kazekage. Mais le jeune juunin qu'il était, inexpérimenté et la main serré dans celle de son partenaire, n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme qu'il était devenu…

Il y a trois ans, il n'avait pu que contempler avec ébahissement le combat aérien du rouquin qui leur servait de chef, avant d'accourir en hâte lors du signal et de regarder avec émotion le réveil de celui qu'il considérait comme un héros. Il n'avait strictement rien fait, mais aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas hésité à assommer son sensei pour aller au secours de Gaara du Désert, quitte à en payer les conséquences !

C'était une autre époque… Pas si différente que ça, finalement.

« - Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Raikiri, à quelques mètres de là.

- Enfin… »

Le nukenin hésita avant de répondre.

« - Si Face-de-Camembert a réellement commandé des armes à feu…

- Il l'a fait !

- … qui ne nous dit-pas que nous courrons tous à notre perte ? La menace semble vraiment sérieuse, si on prend en compte cet élément…

- Ce n'était pas ma question. Je me répète : Que comptes-tu faire, toi ? »

Zero ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand un craquement lui coupa la parole. C'était un bruit infime, certes, mais cela suffit pour que leurs deux corps se tendent à l'extrême, et que Raikiri sorte machinalement son katana.

Plus loin dans les fourrés, un « LEE ! Fais un peu attention ! » retentit, et les deux nukenins échangèrent un regard surpris pour l'un, angoissé pour l'autre.

« - Galère… souffla une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui crispa brutalement Raikiri. »

Décidemment, j'enchaîne les ennuis, pensa Zero en se mettant en garde. D'abord la proposition de Face-de-Camembert qui lui avait laissé un gout amer dans la bouche, sa mission ratée avec Tomoe, ses découvertes de ce fichu complot qui se tramait dans l'ombre, son altercation avec Raikiri et maintenant…

_Ça ? _Quatre ninjas de Konoha, vu leurs bandeaux frontaux, dont un à la coiffure digne d'un ananas, l'autre vêtu d'un justaucorps vert à la carrure longiligne, une troisième aux cheveux quasiment rose et aux vêtements ultra-courts et la dernière avec un regard de psychopathe ?

Et après, c'était les nukenins qui étaient fous furieux…

« - C'est vous les incendiaires ? », demanda Tête d'Ananas en les regardant avec mépris.

Incendiaire ? Le signe du tigre, les teintures qui flambent… _Oh merde !_

Plus discret, tu meurs.

« - Je prends les choses en main, avança Raikiri et s'approchant d'un peu trop prés.

Quoi ? Il n'était pas sérieux, quand même ?

Il n'allait pas croire qui lui, n'allait pas combattre ? _Et puis quoi encore !_

« - Désolé, mais tu vas devoir me supporter un peu plus longtemps… »

Rien dans l'attitude de Raikiri ne lui indiqua qu'il l'avait entendu.

* * *

><p>Gaara releva les yeux de la lettre qu'il lisait depuis quelques heures déjà. Les sceaux apposés sur le papier et qui dissimulait à la vue des curieux les mots et les phrases arrogantes de son correspondant avaient été plus tordus et inventifs que prévu… Mais le jeune homme n'allait pas s'en plaindre.<p>

Par contre, si le défi avait été intéressant à relever, le mot « DANGER ! » suivi d'une flopée de points d'exclamations qui concluaient le paragraphe l'inquiétait.

Un hurlement vengeur attira son attention : plus bas, Baki-sensei poursuivait un autre juunin au large chapeau de paille qui tenait dans ses bras une gerbe de fleurs violettes, sûrement achetées à un prix exorbitant –ou volées, plus probablement- aux gardiens de l'unique serre du village caché du sable.

Tous deux semblaient s'amuser comme des enfants, sous le regard ahuri des parents qui allaient rechercher leurs progénitures à l'académie, et Gaara sourit, confiant.

Que pouvait-il leur arriver, après tout ?

* * *

><p><em>Je termine par la traditionnelle demande d'avis, et j'en profite pour remercier tous mes lecteurs –non, je ne les imagine pas si nombreux- pour déjà, avoir le courage de me lire et en particulier ceux qui me donnent leur avis. Je suis encore loin de certains fanfiqueurs de ce site, et si progresser demande du temps, on ne peut le faire qu'avec des gens capables de nous critiquer sans nous mettre le moral à zéro ! Merci !<em>


	3. Chapitre 3

_Un nouveau chapitre de conclu ! Pas grand-chose de nouveau, sur celui-ci, à part l'apparition de quatre ninjas de Konoha qui prendront réellement de l'importance dans le chapitre suivant… A vos écrans !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre III : Ce qu'un homme ne dit pas est le sel de la conversation.<strong>

_« Lorsque ce fut à notre tour de lancer ce shuriken sur la cible à l'autre bout du terrain, je fus le premier à me porter volontaire. Maître Yûra m'avait littéralement subjugué, et j'étais incapable de détacher mes yeux de la sueur qui perlait sur son front et de son souffle saccadé qui trahissait malgré tout une maitrise totale de son corps. Il était en train de devenir mon idole. Bref, je pris la petite arme de fer et la projetait du mieux que je pus, suivant les indications de Maître Yûra. Ce fut un véritable échec. Notre professeur secoua la tête et annonça le nom suivant. Vexé, je m'enfuis de l'école sans demander mon reste. Mais j'étais borné : la nuit entière, je m'entrainai à manier ma fourchette dans ma chambre. Lorsque ma lampe à huile vola en éclats, je me couchai, satisfait. Le lendemain, j'en étais sûr et déterminé, j'allais en mettre plein la vue à Maître Yûra… »_

OoO

Les nuages filaient à vive-allure vers le sud. Shikamaru soupira et agita la main, comme pour écarter le souffle de vent qui balayait la zone sinistrée de la capitale. Malgré tout, cela lui rappelait Temari… Le jeune juunin se gifla mentalement. D'accord, la kunoichi de Suna était ravissante, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris à la regarder avec des yeux d'hommes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour fantasmer durant une mission classée A ! Heureusement, Hanabi venait de quitter le bâtiment de toile blanche qui servait d'infirmerie et se dirigeait vers lui. Shikamaru lui sourit gentiment, et la jeune adolescente lui répondit, un peu plus crispé.

« - On dénombre seulement trois morts et quelques intoxiqués… Rien de grave, assura l'héritière des Hyûga. Karin est en train de porter main forte aux médecins civils et Rock Lee… enfin, Lee s'est mis en tête de reconstruire tout le quartier avant la fin de la journée.

- Tu ne l'as pas empêché ? demanda le manipulateur d'ombre.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé, soupira la jeune ninja en secouant la tête. »

Shikamaru acquiesça, alors que plus loin, un ouvrier trop paresseux se faisait copieusement asticoter par un énergumène en combinaison verte qui débitait des idioties sur une certaine fougue de la jeunesse inébranlable…

« - Et du côté de la maison ? interrogea le chef d'équipe en désignant l'immense domaine carbonisé d'où était parti l'incendie, et le véritable objectif de leur venue. »

Il était inutile de le préciser aux soldats qui se hâtaient pour aider les blessés.

« - J'ai interrogé Pinku, la secrétaire du proprio. A part quelques curieux, elle n'a rien remarquée de particulier… (elle baissa alors la voix) mais j'ai retrouvée du sang, et avec Karin, nous avons réussi à détecter des traces de chakra dans l'air. On a utilisé des techniques ninjas, Shikamaru, et pas plus tard que la veille !

- Hum… »

Shikamaru détailla l'adolescente qui lui faisait face : comme son cousin, Hanabi était un génie en puissance. A à peine quinze ans, la demoiselle était passée juunin, et évoluait désormais sous les ordres de plusieurs de ses ainés, son préféré restant Shino pour une mystérieuse raison. Encore quelques missions, et elle aurait le talent nécessaire pour entrer dans la très secrète ANBU. Ses cheveux bruns flottaient dans le creux de ses reins et ses yeux vides étaient constamment sous l'influence du Byakugan. C'était flippant, quand même, mais sinon, elle était plutôt jolie.

Le must, reconnut Shikamaru, c'est quand Hanabi faisait équipe avec Karin. Les deux filles s'étant spécialisées dans l'art et la reconnaissance du chakra, elles avaient perfectionnés leurs techniques en équipe et étaient maintenant capable de reconnaître n'importe quel résidu de chakra dans l'air. Trois jours après une bataille, elles étaient presque capables de donner le panel entier des techniques utilisées.

Presque, car ça restait quand même des femmes et des femmes ne perdaient pas leur temps à dresser des inventaires ! Elles se contentaient d'indiquer l'heure du combat et repartaient aussi sec roucouler au bras de partenaires plus intéressants qu'un paquet d'archives à trier, au grand désespoir d'Izumo et Kotetsu… Des deux, Karin était la pire.

La rouquine convolait de conquêtes en conquêtes, rivalisant d'abord avec Ino avant que celle-ci ne se case finalement pour de bon avec Chôji. Ce jour-là, la blonde avait clairement fait comprendre à son amie qu'elle ne participerait plus à leurs jeux puérils. Karin était repartie désorientée chez elle.

De tous ses souvenirs, depuis que l'ex-esclave d'Orochimaru avait intégrée Konoha à la suite de la quatrième grande guerre (La Q2G, comme aimait dire Naruto), c'était la seule fois où elle avait l'air triste. Mais le lendemain, Ibiki Morino lui avait proposé de lui enseigner une nouvelle technique et la kunoichi avait balayé d'un éclat de rire tous ses soucis. Il faut dire que depuis que le chef de la section interrogatoires et tortures l'avait pris sous son aile afin de lui enseigner son savoir, les garçons évitaient le plus possible cette sadique à lunettes.

Conclusion ? C'était vachement galère d'avoir à la gérer dans son équipe, en plus de ce surexcité de Rock Lee et de cet iceberg d'Hanabi… Mais il s'était habitué.

Tsunade le faisait exprès : à chaque mission, elle lui collait les cas les plus compliqués et pouvait ricaner bêtement durant trente secondes sans s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas quitté la pièce. Galère…

Une tornade verte fit irruption dans son périmètre de sécurité. C'était Rock Lee, évidemment, qui se posta au garde-à-vous devant lui sous le regard blasé d'Hanabi.

« - Chef ! (Lee prenait un malin plaisir à l'appeler chef) Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé, chef ! »

Soupirant, Shikamaru suivit le resplendissant fauve de… il ne se souvenait même plus de l'ordre de ce surnom débile. Enfin, Shikamaru suivit l'expert en taijutsu jusqu'à un arbre imposant qui avait été miraculeusement épargné par les flammes. Le manipulateur d'ombres leva la tête et regarda le feuillage vert. _On pouvait apercevoir les nuages à travers…_

« - En bas, chef ! » cria Lee en lui saisissant les cheveux et en lui montrant du doigt le trésor qu'il venait de trouver.

A côté de lui, Hanabi fronça les sourcils.

« - C'est des traces de pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, approuva Lee, ravie. Et il y a des branches cassées plus loin. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit des incendiaires ! On les poursuit, chef ? La fougue de la jeunesse n'attend pas pour se délecter de la terreur des ennemis lors d'un véridique affrontement à mains nus et…

- Va me chercher Karin, Hanabi. On part dans cinq minutes, glissa Shikamaru, trop content d'avoir une excuse pour échapper à la prose démoniaque de Rock Lee. La kunoichi ne demanda pas son reste et fila à toutes jambes. Plus loin, Lee continuait de clamer à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'y avait rien de plus revigorant qu'un petit combat au clair de lune –il était presque midi- pour bien commencer la journée.

Shikamaru déglutit : son cerveau carburait à cent à l'heure. Il sentait qu'il allait en avoir besoin…

* * *

><p>De sa semelle, Raikiri écrasa les dernières cendres de leur feu de camp. Le bois noir craqua sous son pied. Plus loin, Zero écrivait avec frénésie sur un bout de parchemin. Bizarrement, alors que le message n'était que la conception d'un sceau complexe, il se sentait jaloux que l'attention du nukenin ne soit pas tournée entièrement vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour prendre la parole ? Après tout, c'était lui l'incruste…<p>

Son vœu fut rapidement exaucé, l'ainé du duo devant sentir le poids du regard sur lui, releva la tête et le dévisagea avec un petit sourire.

« - Oui ? interrogea-t-il, l'air de rien, portant l'exaspération de son voisin à son comble.

- Tu pourrais peut-être t'intéresser à moi, non ? Au lieu de rester ici, bien à l'aise et…

- Je connais Face-de-Camembert, coupa brusquement Zero.

- Hein ?

- Ou Manda, ou Yakushi, ou comme tu veux. »

Et il recommença à écrire sans un regard pour l'autre ninja, complétement largué.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? finit-il par demander, remis de sa surprise. »

Lui qui était persuadé que sa cible depuis plus de trois ans resterait tranquillement cachée… Voilà qu'un autre homme semblait le connaître. En même temps, depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ce trafic d'armes, il ne pouvait plus croire innocemment qu'il allait sagement se laisser attraper…

Raikiri serra les dents. Les choses se corsaient…

Un bourdonnement le tira de ses pensées. Les mains encore brûlantes du chakra utilisé, Zero venait d'envoyer dans les airs un scarabée à la carapace luisante, qui retenait avec ses pattes le bout de papier gribouillé d'encre. Raikiri n'osa pas poser de questions et observa l'insecte disparaître, avec la charge trop lourde pour lui coincé sous son ventre.

« - Et bien, répondit Zero avec un temps de retard. Pas plus tard qu'il y a une semaine… »

_[Flash-Back]_

_« - Zero ! »_

_ La voix rauque de Face-de-Camembert l'agaça d'avance. Qu'est-ce que ce type n'avait pas compris ? Dix minutes avaient à peine passées qu'il s'était levé, épargnant ses oreilles de l'entente des plans démoniaques –et complétement stupides- de son hôte qui s'était révélé, malgré son air sordide parfaitement naïf et trop ambitieux. _

_ Conquérir le monde ? Ah, ah, c'était quoi ça ? Un mauvais remake des plans sur la comète de Madara Uchiwa ? La quatrième guerre ninja venait de passer, mon pauvre vieux ! A part quelques ennuis sans importance de tous les jours, c'était fini depuis un bout de temps, les complots gigantissimes ! Il ne restait rien de l'Akatsuki, rien de cette fichue statue maudite et de nouveaux hôtes avaient été élus pour les démons restants. Le pays des bisounours, quoi…_

_ Sans compter que les ninjas survivants étaient de plus en plus coriaces et méfiants._

_« - Vous partez déjà ? siffla Face-de-Camembert avec un air reptilien qui le mit mal à l'aise._

_- Désolé, je vis très bien sous une demi-douzaine de nations sous ma coupe. C'est… comment dire ? Trop pour moi ! Je préfère rester un mercenaire de petite envergure ! Au moins, je suis sûr d'avoir le porte-monnaie toujours rempli ! »_

_ Un silence tomba un instant sur la grotte. Manda le rompit d'une phrase cinglante._

_« - J'ai des soldats, des armes, des repaires… Tu ne pourras m'ignorer bien longtemps ! »_

_ Tiens, il ne le vouvoie plus ?_

_ De la main, Zero désigna d'un geste large la bande de clowns qui les entouraient avec des yeux avides._

_« - Ces ivrognes ? Des soldats ? Ce ne sont pas des vrais ninjas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Lui (il désigna Tori), lui et lui (deux autres passèrent) ainsi que tout le reste, je pourrais les battre en deux temps, trois mouvements, du petit doigt !_

_- Qui te dit que ce sont eux, mes soldats ? »_

_ Zero tiqua, mais se reprit bien vite._

_« - Personne – je veux dire, personne de vraiment fort - ne te rejoindra…_

_- Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Ils n'auront bientôt plus le choix, et toi non plus… Alors, qu'attends-tu ? »_

_ Le nukenin prit un instant avant de répondre. Oui, qu'attendait-il ? Après tout, c'était une offre de choix ! Devenir lieutenant auprès de ce type, malgré tout le dégout qu'il lui inspirait, arrêter toutes ces pseudos-missions qui le répugnaient jour après jour, faire tomber le masque… La première fois depuis trois ans… Qu'attendait-il ?_

_ Il faillit dire oui. « Faillit » seulement. Zero secoua la tête, les dents serrées et se détourna._

_« - Je ne suis pas qu'un nukenin, articula-t-il en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Je suis plus que ça, je suis un ninja, mais envers et contre tout, un homme. Ce n'est qu'une facette de moi, comme toi tu possèdes les tiennes, mais nous gagnerons tous beaucoup à écouter celle-ci en particulier… Comme moi, en ce moment. Je refuse de me mêler à tes combines, Face-de-Camembert, dois-je pour cela rester aussi pitoyable toute ma vie. »_

_ L'air ahuri de Face-de-Camembert l'énerva._

_« - En clair, ça veut dire : je t'emmerde ! »_

_[Fin Flash-Back]_

Raikiri ne répondit rien. La dernière réplique de Zero resta flottante un moment dans l'air, puis s'évanouit rapidement, comme tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait ramenés avec elle. Comme tout nukenin qui se respecte, Raikiri avait appris à ne pas violer les moments de mélancolie qui pouvait les emporter à tout moment…

L'ombre d'un sourire défaillant, une mèche de cheveux clairs entre deux doigts, peut-être de la fumée s'échappant d'une maison ou le goût d'une lèvre sur les siennes… Lui aussi avait également son lot de souffrances à exorciser qu'il gardait pourtant précieusement au fond de ses tripes. Une boîte à objets qu'on ouvrait parfois avec la sensation de profaner un lieu sacré. Une boîte à tortures…

D'habitude, ces instants secrets pouvaient durer des heures. Aussi, il fut étonné quand Zero rigola, ce son incongru résonnant longtemps entre l'écorce des arbres qui les entouraient.

Il se surprit à se perdre dans les notes joyeuses, mais tellement menteuses, de ce rire.

OoO

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires en silence, prêt à repartir. Ensemble ? Bonne question, songea Zero en observant de dos son « coéquipier ». Un nukenin doit toujours rester seul, mais les exceptions sont tellement… exceptionnelles. Comment ne pas citer le célèbre duo d'artistes Sasori et Deidara qu'il avait aimé, haï et mal compris, certainement ?

C'était le seul qu'il avait réellement côtoyé, et encore, de loin. Il était là lorsque ces deux énergumènes à nuages rouges envahirent Suna et enlevèrent le Kazekage. Mais le jeune juunin qu'il était, inexpérimenté et la main serré dans celle de son partenaire, n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme qu'il était devenu…

Il y a trois ans, il n'avait pu que contempler avec ébahissement le combat aérien du rouquin qui leur servait de chef, avant d'accourir en hâte lors du signal et de regarder avec émotion le réveil de celui qu'il considérait comme un héros. Il n'avait strictement rien fait, mais aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas hésité à assommer son sensei pour aller au secours de Gaara du Désert, quitte à en payer les conséquences !

C'était une autre époque… Pas si différente que ça, finalement.

« - Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Raikiri, à quelques mètres de là.

- Enfin… »

Le nukenin hésita avant de répondre.

« - Si Face-de-Camembert a réellement commandé des armes à feu…

- Il l'a fait !

- … qui ne nous dit-pas que nous courrons tous à notre perte ? La menace semble vraiment sérieuse, si on prend en compte cet élément…

- Ce n'était pas ma question. Je me répète : Que comptes-tu faire, toi ? »

Zero ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand un craquement lui coupa la parole. C'était un bruit infime, certes, mais cela suffit pour que leurs deux corps se tendent à l'extrême, et que Raikiri sorte machinalement son katana.

Plus loin dans les fourrés, un « LEE ! Fais un peu attention ! » retentit, et les deux nukenins échangèrent un regard surpris pour l'un, angoissé pour l'autre.

« - Galère… souffla une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui crispa brutalement Raikiri. »

Décidemment, j'enchaîne les ennuis, pensa Zero en se mettant en garde. D'abord la proposition de Face-de-Camembert qui lui avait laissé un gout amer dans la bouche, sa mission ratée avec Tomoe, ses découvertes de ce fichu complot qui se tramait dans l'ombre, son altercation avec Raikiri et maintenant…

_Ça ? _Quatre ninjas de Konoha, vu leurs bandeaux frontaux, dont un à la coiffure digne d'un ananas, l'autre vêtu d'un justaucorps vert à la carrure longiligne, une troisième aux cheveux quasiment rose et aux vêtements ultra-courts et la dernière avec un regard de psychopathe ?

Et après, c'était les nukenins qui étaient fous furieux…

« - C'est vous les incendiaires ? », demanda Tête d'Ananas en les regardant avec mépris.

Incendiaire ? Le signe du tigre, les teintures qui flambent… _Oh merde !_

Plus discret, tu meurs.

« - Je prends les choses en main, avança Raikiri et s'approchant d'un peu trop prés.

Quoi ? Il n'était pas sérieux, quand même ?

Il n'allait pas croire qui lui, n'allait pas combattre ? _Et puis quoi encore !_

« - Désolé, mais tu vas devoir me supporter un peu plus longtemps… »

Rien dans l'attitude de Raikiri ne lui indiqua qu'il l'avait entendu.

* * *

><p>Gaara releva les yeux de la lettre qu'il lisait depuis quelques heures déjà. Les sceaux apposés sur le papier et qui dissimulait à la vue des curieux les mots et les phrases arrogantes de son correspondant avaient été plus tordus et inventifs que prévu… Mais le jeune homme n'allait pas s'en plaindre.<p>

Par contre, si le défi avait été intéressant à relever, le mot « DANGER ! » suivi d'une flopée de points d'exclamations qui concluaient le paragraphe l'inquiétait.

Un hurlement vengeur attira son attention : plus bas, Baki-sensei poursuivait un autre juunin au large chapeau de paille qui tenait dans ses bras une gerbe de fleurs violettes, sûrement achetées à un prix exorbitant –ou volées, plus probablement- aux gardiens de l'unique serre du village caché du sable.

Tous deux semblaient s'amuser comme des enfants, sous le regard ahuri des parents qui allaient rechercher leurs progénitures à l'académie, et Gaara sourit, confiant.

Que pouvait-il leur arriver, après tout ?

* * *

><p><em>Je termine par la traditionnelle demande d'avis, et j'en profite pour remercier tous mes lecteurs –non, je ne les imagine pas si nombreux- pour déjà, avoir le courage de me lire et en particulier ceux qui me donnent leur avis. Je suis encore loin de certains fanfiqueurs de ce site, et si progresser demande du temps, on ne peut le faire qu'avec des gens capables de nous critiquer sans nous mettre le moral à zéro ! Merci !<em>


End file.
